


how Mj confessed to the lamest loser in Queens (and how he said it back)

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, and a bunch of other sappy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: “Listen up, nerd. I’m not repeating myself.”





	how Mj confessed to the lamest loser in Queens (and how he said it back)

**Author's Note:**

> written before FFH came out.

** _part one_ **

** **

** **

Okay. Let’s get something clear: Michelle Jones, badass queen, genius, activist, feminist, and all those other things that will probably take up the whole yearbook page of “most likely to succeed,” does not, in any circumstances, pine.

She’s had crushes, sure (Logan from 3rd grade who helped her up when she fell face first into the sandbox, Patricia from 7th grade when she thought that boys were dumb so hey, maybe she should switch lanes, and Mark the 19-year-old librarian’s son from freshman year when she realized that as much as she supports the LGBT community she was straight as a ruler), but Michelle never pines over someone. She may sneak glances here and there and think of them for a few seconds before going to bed, however that was the extent of it.

But that was before Peter Parker, the damned idiot with stupid hero complex who likes to carry the weight of the world on his seventeen-year old shoulders, who keeps missing decathlon practices but somehow never gets a question wrong, who still has glow in the dark stars in his room’s ceiling, Peter who now calls her Mj and has movie marathons with her and Ned every Friday night, Peter who of course had to be the exception.

Michelle Jones never pines until loser Peter Parker practically forced her to.

(Okay, he’s not forcing her to do anything but she is still blaming him.)

She tried to deny it the first time.

Drawing someone twice a day does not count as _pining_, alright? She just likes to draw people in crisis and Peter is basically the epitome of the said word. Also, just because she has a smile reserved for him when he recites the dialogues from every star wars film during movie nights and he’s not looking–but Ned _definitely_ is because he always looks at Michelle with a raised eyebrow and an evil grin–does not mean she’s pining, okay? She’s…admiring.

And don’t even start with staring at him in gym class pretending to suck when in reality Mj has seen him do push ups with just one pinky. Staring is not equivalent to pining, right?

But then she catches herself making quiz cards at 2 in the morning because Peter failed to show up to three AcaDec practices in a row and she didn’t want him to miss out even though she knows he’s probably smarter than half the kids in the team, and suddenly the color-coded cards weighed heavier in her hands.

“Shit,” she breathes out, clenching and unclenching her fingers because she wasn’t just pining, it wasn’t just some stupid crush, she was freaking _in love _with the lamest loser in Queens who’s also a masked vigilante/Avenger wannabe at night. _Shit, it is._

So one day she just decides to tell him, because she’s Mj. And she does not like feeling things and hiding said feelings because she wasn’t really supposed to feel them and she has a reputation to maintain.

It was a Saturday morning and May’s at a job interview (she texted her just to make sure), and she fished out the spare key that Peter does _not_ know that she has courtesy of his aunt (Ned also has one). The Parker residence has a strict no lock policy so she took it upon herself to burst into Peter’s room and plopped down beside him, waking the teenage boy.

He rubbed his eyes, wincing, and it was only then that Mj noticed the light healing but still swollen bruise on his right eye. “Mj?” he croaked out.

“Listen up, nerd. I’m not repeating myself.”

Peter muttered an agreement through his yawn, barely awake.

Michelle took a deep breath, frowning up at the ceiling before sighing. “So, I was up until like 2 am making quiz cards for _you_ because you missed practice, _again_,” she glared for good measure and he had half the decency to look sheepish. “And yeah I sort of realized that I’m _kind of_ in love with you. Don’t make it weird.”

As predicted, Peter sat up swiftly and probably had whiplash and rubbed his head while sputtering out the way he does. “Wha–Mj!”

She stood up from the bed, dusting off her pants before huffing. “That’s basically it. See you on Monday.”

And she walked out just as quickly as she barged in; leaving Peter jaw-slacked in his room.

**_part two_**

** **

** **

Monday Morning saw Peter Parker fidgeting the moment he awoke in his bed (May tickled his left foot–_totally_ unacceptable). He was sweating more than usual on the way to school, and his palms were clammy and cold and he doesn’t know what to expect, okay? He just found out that the girl he’s basically in love with kind of loves him too, and then gets dead silence since Saturday (which honestly wasn’t even that long ago but still). 

He sees Ned the minute he steps off the subway, waiting for him with a white face towel in hand.

“Dude, you weren’t kidding,” he greets, gesturing to Peter’s evident perspiration and handing over the towel.

Peter frowns, “Why the hell would I joke about this? This is not funny. None of _this_ is funny. I am on the verge of a _panic attack_ and I truly believe I’ll _faint_ once I catch sight of Mj today.”

“Just tell her you feel the same, man,” Ned suggests as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do. “I’ve had enough of your mutual pining. I know for a fact the same, she feels.”

Peter stared at him for a solid second before blowing a breath. “Not cool, man. Not cool.”

And how did Ned even expect Peter to just _tell_ her? Has he met Michelle? She’s _Michelle_. She makes a face at all the couples in Midtown and grimaces whenever May’s watching romantic soap operas in her presence. How the hell was he supposed to just _tell her_?

“Listen, Pete,” Ned threw an arm over his shoulder and they both started to walk to the direction of the high school. “Mj confessed to you _first_. You don’t even have to feel nervous at this point because you have the assurance that she feels the same.”

Peter shakes his head in disagreement. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, man. What if she’s just messing with me?”

“This is Mj we’re talking about,” Ned says almost incredulously. “Yeah, she can be mean, but she’s not _cruel_.”

“Hey,” Peter protested with a frown. “Mj’s not mean. She’s just… she just–“

Ned chuckled, cutting him off. “Oh, man. You got it bad.”

Anyways, bottom line is, it was never in Peter’s agenda to _kind of_ ignore Mj the whole day. It’s not his fault that every time he sees her near he kind of goes into shock and he has to race away so he could _breathe_. (Ned’s never been more frustrated at him except maybe when he turned down Mr. Stark’s offer to officially be an avenger.)

So when he sees Mj walking towards them at the end of their chemistry class, he freezes up with a small tug on Ned’s shirt.

His best friend takes one glance at Michelle, then another at Peter before sighing. “You know what you need? An intervention. From me. You need a Ned-tervention.”

“Wha– I don’t nee–“ He gaped but Ned ignored him with a pat on his back and a salute to Michelle before disappearing off into the hallway. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

“So are you just going to ignore me the whole day, Parker?” Mj asks him, and the thing is she’s still so cool about it, as if she can’t be bothered with his answer (which is basically just opening and closing his mouth like an idiot, by the way). She waits for a few seconds before rolling her eyes. “If you’re going to be fucking weird about it, might as well just forget I ever said anything, Peter. I’m not ready to give up May’s Indian Take-out nights for you.”

She moves to walk away, but Peter’s thankfully quick enough to stop her by holding onto her arm and before he can stop himself the words are already tumbling out of his mouth. “Iloveyoutoowillyoupleasegooutwithme…?”

They both pause to look at each other, Peter with his panicked expression and Mj with her eyebrows lifted up in surprise.

Cringing outwardly, Peter looks down at his battered converse in shame. “Mj–“

He feels her hand on his chin and before he knows it, she’s pressed her lips to his in a definitely-too-quick but definitely-still-worth-it kiss. “Okay.”

And then she walked away like nothing happened.


End file.
